


A Bond Never Severed

by Black_Raven2539



Category: Naruto
Genre: Death, Final Battle, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Raven2539/pseuds/Black_Raven2539
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their last fight, their bond will never be severed, even in death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bond Never Severed

"Heh, I suppose you were right for once, baka." Sasuke coughed up blood, staining Naruto's battle worn jumpsuit, Naruto's hand deep within his gut almost to shine, the kunai still in hand nearly pushing through the flesh on the other side.

Naruto and Sasuke seemed to lean into each other,their weigh balancing each other, knees weak, blood and life draining fast, whispering their last words barely enough for the other to hear.

This was the day it all ends.

"Y-yeah. It could have been different. But I think it was meant to end this way." Naruto said smiling sadly as blood seeped from his lips, his chakra drained, Sasuke's sword electrified with his dissipating chidori pierced through his lung and out his back, the electricity frying his organs painfully.

"It could never have been different. This was our path of destruction." Sasuke push his sword a bit further into Naruto, resulting in the jaw clench and hiss from Naruto.

"It's...funny...and sad-." Naruto laughed, struggling to breathe a bit more. "Funny how your darkness can't keep you away from me, how your hatred can't keep you away from my love. It's a bond you'll never sever." Naruto wheezed, both Kurama and his own chakra gone, and yet all he could think about was not the village and what he'd done as Hokage, but Sasuke, the Leaf Ninja Rogue he loved since his first day at the Academy.

"Your words mean nothing! You think your words can change the present? Why do you fight so hard for me? You had the village, and yet you throw your life away for me... I don't unders-stand."

Connected to each other, they sunk to the ground with a thunk the sword dislodging itself from Naruto's body, his bloody fist leaving the gaping hole in Sasuke's abdomen.

The laid next to each other, both unable to fight, as he laid side by side, draining blood, both mingling together upon their battle-worn fight ground.

"You were... My friend. And I... I made a promise to everyone." Naruto coughed, starting to choke on the blood that made its way up his throat.

"You're still such a fool... An empty promise just to get the girl... That's too blind to notice your idiotic effort." Sasuke made an effort to try to stand, but failed and dropped back to the ground, facing the dull gray skies.

"Heh... You keep thinking that. The way you think was pretty much the reason I had to knock some sense into you and drag you back."

"Its your way of thinking that lead us to both of our deaths..." Naruto remained silent at Sasuke's comment.

"It's your demon, and my curse that is barely keeping us alive... Well, you got me, now waste my last few minutes with your pointless words."

"You were always such an asshole. Always ignoring what's right in front of you. Typical Sasuke." Naruto smirks.

"Because everything has a deeper meaning. Deep dark secrets I intended to find, that's why I left... I planned on finding the truth of why my brother would commit such a plan." Sasuke gritted his teeth, but not out of pain, but of anger.

"And did you find out?"

"..." Sasuke remained quiet.

"Sorry."

"At least you got your way in the end, why should you care..."

"There's that asshole attitude. Those were the days..."

"Still stuck in the past. Typical hard headed idiot."

"Look whose talking, the one who used to be a revenge seeking brat."

"Used to be. Things changed."

"If you gave up on finding the power to get revenge, why didn't you just come back? Why didn't you change?"

Sasuke remains quiet.

"You killed him anyway, just like you allllways wanted. You could've just come back to the village, breaking the news of you breaking up one of the most dangerous organizations."

"I only killed my brother, for my own goal. You are the one that killed the rest of the Akatsuki."

"We all did, Saskue. You, me, our other friends."

"Your friends."

"Your friends too, damn it. Including the ones that went out looking for you."

"..."

"And I'm hard headed."

Another moment of silence. Suddenly Naruto moves a hand close to Sasuke, sticking two fingers out. Sasuke looks at it, staring at it for a moment. He closes his eyes and moves his hand towards Naruto's. Locking two fingers, just as they did that fateful day they were younger. Not a single word was shared, and the silence continued on endlessly as they hold on to the bond they had forever.


End file.
